<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Is Coming by bettylaflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153656">Christmas Is Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame'>bettylaflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Don't Drop the Stitches, Dropping the Cable Needle, Gen, Hysterical Knitting, Keeping Concentration, Sex and Knitting, Short, Slice of Life, shitpost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is almost here and love is in the air. You've been sending your partner sexy pictures all day, but you've almost forgot about your presents! They need to be done, asap!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Is Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[M4F] [A4F] Christmas is Coming [Hysterical Knitting] [Cunnilingus] [Keeping Concentration] [Don’t Drop Stitches] [Dropping the Cable Needle] [Shitpost] [Sex and Knitting] [Slice of Life] [Short]</p><p>This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/bettylaflame. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <strong>[suggested SFX]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Audio Cues)</em>
</p><p>--</p><p>Hey babe! I’m home!</p><p><em>(sultry, teasingly)</em> Where are you? </p><p>I got those pictures you sent me.</p><p>And that dirty voicemail.</p><p>You’re so naughty babe. </p><p>Fuck it was so hard to get through work. That last hour especially.</p><p>All I could think of was you waiting here for me. </p><p><em>(slightly more concerned)</em> Where are you?</p><p>Not in the bedroom, ok.</p><p>Um, babe? </p><p>Oh, there you are. </p><p>What’re you doing? </p><p>I thought you finished that sweater ages ago? </p><p>No, it was just a little mistake, it wasn’t even noticeable. </p><p>And anyway, if they don’t like one of your sweaters because of a tiny mistake they don’t deserve to have one. </p><p>You’re seriously gonna redo that whole section? </p><p>Right now? The party isn’t until next week. </p><p>No, no, it’s fine. </p><p>Unless…</p><p>Hey babe, spread your legs for me. </p><p>No, I don’t want you to stop. </p><p>Unless you have to, unless I’m distracting you too much. </p><p>Of course I’m serious. </p><p>A little challenge then: don’t stop knitting.</p><p>Let’s get these pants off you. </p><p>Your skin always feels so smooth. </p><p>Along your legs, and thighs.</p><p>Up to your stomach.<br/><br/>And these breasts. </p><p>And finally down here.</p><p>Ooh, you must’ve liked that idea. You’re already getting wet. </p><p>Crying out already babe? We haven’t even started yet. </p><p>Let’s go a little deeper, just rubbing into those folds baby. </p><p>Fuck that feels so good. </p><p>These panties need to come off. </p><p>I need to taste you</p><p>
  <em>(Improvise cunnilingus, include these lines)</em>
</p><p>Keep ahold of those needles babe. </p><p>Wouldn’t wanna drop any stitches now. </p><p>Fuck you taste so good. </p><p>Swirling around your clit and your folds. </p><p>Better than any eggnog, for sure.</p><p>And more likely to get me wasted.</p><p>Oh did you like that, babe? </p><p>I felt you shiver. </p><p>Will you do it again?</p><p>Looks like it. </p><p>And how about a finger inside.</p><p>Oh that feels so good, you’re so tight babe</p><p><em>(teasingly)</em> Relax, you said yourself, knitting is like meditation for you.</p><p>You’re so tense right now. </p><p>(cunnilingus for a bit) </p><p>Now how about two fingers babe?</p><p>Oh what was that? You dropped something.</p><p>The cable needle? Oh shit. That’s important, isn’t it?</p><p>See, I would pick it up for you, but I’ve kinda got my hands full. </p><p>(laughs)</p><p>I don’t hear you complaining. </p><p>Fuck babe, you’d better keeping going, you wouldn’t want to fall behind. </p><p>Afterall, Christmas is coming soon. </p><p>And what about you babe? </p><p>Are you close?</p><p>Oh come on my face babe.</p><p>Yes you’re so wet.</p><p>Fuck come for me babe, come for me. </p><p>I don’t care about the knitting, I just want you to come. </p><p>Yes, that’s it, come on, come on.</p><p>
  <em>(improvise to orgasm)</em>
</p><p>Fuck yes babe. </p><p>C’mere, kiss me.</p><p>
  <em>(kiss)</em>
</p><p>Did you like that? </p><p>Well of course I did. </p><p>I’ve been waiting for that all day. </p><p>Why yes I would like more, but you don’t need to stop on my account.</p><p>I would hate to interrupt your knitting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>